


雨季黄咖喱3

by PuppyLoveisOK



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLoveisOK/pseuds/PuppyLoveisOK
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu





	雨季黄咖喱3

黄旼炫从灶上端下大酱汤，呼叫餐桌前的两人快把隔热垫推过来，姜丹尼尔和金在奂手忙脚乱翻找着那个迷路的垫子。大酱汤咕嘟咕嘟，飘出好闻的香气。  
晚饭，一天之内最神圣的时刻，向着一切烦恼按下暂停：现在认真吃饭就好，只用去感受眼前这顿饭，先喝勺汤，再夹块豆腐，配上大大一勺米饭。啊，亚洲人的灵魂——碳水化合物。谢谢一切晚饭委员会的生命体们，你们在这场暴雨里筑起一座小小安全岛，幸福温馨到像智能AI家装广告里的模范家庭。  
邕圣祐望着这过于闪耀的日常想到，这些时刻是我所拥有的金子般的存在吧。有朋友，有朋友做的晚饭，有朋友一起吃晚饭。如果比赛黄金矿工日常Ver，自己能拿第一也说不定。  
饭后穿着很早以前一起买的围裙和姜丹尼尔站在水池前洗刷餐具。他从锅里捞起碗筷洗洗刷刷，递给自己清水冲洗，反复循环直到洗完最后一把勺子。金在奂和黄旼炫早消失在起居室，窝回不知道谁的房间。安全岛好像被大雨淹没了，海市蜃楼消失前那样模糊缥缈，莫名的气息漂浮在空气中，雨声重新笼罩住了世界。  
哗啦.. 哗啦.. 哗啦啦…   
就像那时候一样，雨声是寂静的组成部分。

-  
那也是盛夏时候，期末大三下恶魔七门走一关过后，总算放下悬了许久的心脏。姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐约好晚饭后去操场草坪吹晚风看星星赏月亮，再带上平板看部电影——完美的夏夜约会。沐浴冲走盘旋在考试周里赶不走的焦虑，带着清凉水汽从宿舍出发。拐进校内超市买一包吐司，一包熏制火腿，一杯酸奶，外带两罐啤酒——野餐零食。姜丹尼尔最近沉迷于酸奶作蘸酱。  
在草坪中央坐下不一会儿，突然下起了大雨，就想像猛地打了个喷嚏那样猝不及防。邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔抱着东西闷头朝跑道外观众席跑去，顺着楼梯跑上有遮顶的主席台。这是最近的避雨处。

啊，校内约会也应该看看天气预报吗。

两人靠在高高的台阶上，中间堆放着食物和平板，有点失神地望着眼前被建筑隔离开的大雨，雾蒙蒙泛着紫光的天。夏天的雨，总是难以预料，不知道什么时候就会飘来一朵爱哭的云，在你的城市上空痛痛快快大哭一场，拉着你和它一起释放身体里多余的水分。  
平时夜跑锻炼的人不见了踪影，一圈一圈漫步的散步者也隐匿无迹。只有他们两人的田径场，和突然的阵雨。  
也不错，被困在了孤岛上一样，让人隐隐有些期待的浪漫。  
姜丹尼尔拆开塑料包装，往吐司放上培根再涂抹酸奶，边弄边说着吃法的来龙去脉。邕圣祐在平板里翻找着想看的电影。  
“重庆森林吧”  
“怎么样”  
这是一部他们俩都看过的电影，但莫名觉得很适合那晚的氛围。  
“可以”  
“今天挺适合老电影”  
“雨夜森林”  
“哈哈哈哈哈”，姜丹尼尔嚼着酸奶培根吐司说到。  
在无数影院大荧幕、电视机小屏幕、智能设备小小屏幕演播过的电影，今夜再度为他们上演。  
姜丹尼尔制作了一个一样配方的吐司卷给邕圣祐。  
“嗯，好吃”  
“酸奶意外很搭”  
“嘿嘿，是吧”  
“湿润了口感，不会太干，味道也很和谐”

-  
屏幕的光亮在昏暗观众席独自绽放，《Go for Baroque》行走在现实和诡谲间的尖利号声，如同森林里唯一的萤火虫般，凄美又诡异。

「我们最接近的时候，我跟她的距离只有0.01公分  
57个小时之后，我爱上了这个女人」

-  
电影在继续，吐司也在继续，吃到耗光了培根和酸奶为止，时间轴一分一秒往前推移。当223号警察打开第三罐5月1号到期的凤梨罐头，姜丹尼尔打开了一罐啤酒递给邕圣祐。  
「why the raincoat.  
I think it will rain.」  
“尼尔xi也应该常穿雨衣”  
“毕竟总是不带伞，跑来找我…”  
“有什么关系嘛”  
“有哥啊”  
“哥记得带就好了”  
“哦吼”  
“一把伞哪里装还得下你那么大块头啊”  
“挤一挤就好了嘛”  
“哥不要那么小气”  
“切”，邕圣祐笑笑，喝了一口铝制罐头里的冰凉液体。听着背后的雨声。世界好安静，在由雨和夜构成的时空里，雨声就是寂静的标尺。音响里小小地传来电影对话和背景音，啤酒顺着喉咙滑下去咕噜一声，靠近一点的话还能听到姜丹尼尔的呼吸声，不知道自己心跳声在这个时空的评价标准里会被显示几分贝。

-  
「我有预感，她一定会喜欢我」  
姜丹尼尔想，我知道哥一定喜欢我。  
「如果记忆是一个罐头的话，我希望这罐罐头永远都不会过期」  
「如果一定要加一个日子的话，我希望它是一万年」  
姜丹尼尔想，如果可以把今晚做成记忆罐头的话，我也希望它的期限是一万年。往里面装上栏杆落下的雨水三滴，拉开易拉环涌出的啤酒麦芽香气，雨天独有的清新味道，朦胧夜色，空旷的田径场，最重要最重要，因为这是和邕圣祐度过的夜晚，感官能接收到的一切感觉都想要全部灌进小盒子里密封好。  
偷偷瞟了眼邕圣祐，夜色模糊视线，看不清他脸颊有没有被酒精熏得红红的，不过我猜是的。不过又还好，屏幕电子光把他眼睛照得亮亮的。他的眼眸里倒影出了遥远的世界，有人在奔跑，光亮晃来晃去，循环往复。此刻通过眼睛接收的画面最后还会滤下多少，我会在里面占据多少，好像都是不是此刻该考虑的问题，或者说永远不是需要考虑的问题，无论你的眼中看到什么，我都为你的眼眸干杯*。我会把你眼眸里的星光全部装进高脚杯，那是宇宙里最好的佳酿。

-  
「密码是：爱你一万年」  
邕圣祐觉得，能在这一刻爱你一万年，还是每一刻都可以爱你一万年。不管哪一种，都好不真实，一万年，太久了。  
爱需要用一万年的期限去证明吗？电光石火的就不是爱了吗？  
十指相握，视线交错，肢体缠绕，无数的瞬间能够确认相爱。奔腾的肾上腺素，噗通噗通的心跳，手心渗出的汗水，他们不会骗我。  
爱需要一次又一次的确认，被分散在精神的组成成分中，零星闪着光。精神是一个流动的整体，每一刻它都是完整的，任意挑选一个时刻都可以找到爱的证据。所以爱究竟是拼凑的断音，还是完整的乐章。  
邕圣祐想，对自己来说，想爱他的时候爱他就好了。一刻不停歇地爱人，密集到窒息，还没触碰到目标行星，就先把氧气耗光了。如果现在想要被爱河淹没，被亲吻和抚摸困住，那就去爱他吧。

-  
伸手环住他的脖子，吻上去，手指穿过他柔软的栗色短发。离自己再近一点。对方迟疑了一秒，很快吻了回来。忽然又听到了雨声，我们在只有我们两人的雨夜里亲吻，吻到气喘吁吁。抱在一起大口呼吸，呼吸湿润的空气，混合荷尔蒙与汗水。  
穿过田径场，穿过雨间空旷校园。走过无数次的路，看过无数次的风景，此刻被欲望煎熬得漫长到望不到尽头，又被其之强烈映衬得短暂到让人抓不住。  
他们回到公寓，还没有来得及打开灯，靠在门上又吻住彼此，拿掉碍事的衣服，拿掉他们之间那0.01公分的距离。   
“你室友呢”，邕圣祐把姜丹尼尔的脑袋稍微扯开一点问到。  
“都出去了，不回来”  
“哦”  
姜丹尼尔一偏头咬住邕圣祐右侧脖颈，吮吸啃咬着那片薄薄的肉，含含混混地说，“哥唔要昏心”。  
“唔…”，脖子一直都是他的敏感区域。  
“只许想着我”，姜丹尼尔像只赌气的萨摩耶一样“恶狠狠”又委屈地盯着自己。  
他的眼睛是此刻黑暗里最亮的存在，邕圣祐想到。是有种叫做黑曜石的东西吗？或者，如果是纽特会怎么形容，你的眼睛像火蜥蜴一样迷人？于是他想要吻上去，那双火蜥蜴一样的眼睛。  
在距离还有0.01公分时，姜丹尼尔闭上了眼睛。  
那个吻像是蝴蝶扇动了一下翅膀那样轻，却在姜丹尼尔的身体里搅起了15级大风暴。

-  
那天晚上，我们熬夜亲吻。

-  
邕圣祐脱下围裙往房间走去，又是一言不发。今天未免也太多次沉默模式了？姜丹尼尔跟着走了进去，从背后环住了邕圣祐。  
“哥”  
“嗯”  
“……”  
谁都没有再说话。  
又再一次听到了雨的声音。  
“尼尔，今天算了吧”  
“……”  
“哥，就转过来一下好吗”  
姜丹尼尔吻了他，温柔的，不带任何欲望的吻。捧着他的脸，像是安慰般的吻他。  
邕圣祐突然哭了，咸苦的眼泪止不住地往外冒，眼睛酸胀到像沁满水被扔在浴缸里的海绵，轻轻一挤就往外掉眼泪。  
姜丹尼尔抱着他，一下一下轻轻顺着他的脊背。  
“没关系的，没关系…”  
“不要害怕，我在”  
“圣祐啊，没关系…”  
他的眼泪和窗外的雨都像坏掉了的水龙头一样止不住。他们坐在床前垫上，望着落地窗，世界被雨点模糊成圆形马赛克组成的现代主义画作。  
邕圣祐想，他总是那么温柔，安慰人时温柔，狠心的话也要说得温柔。就连现在也被他温柔的手臂圈着，一言不发的沉默也算温柔吧。沉浸在里面，不知道什么时候就睡着了。姜丹尼尔抱起他放到床上，小心翼翼从衣服堆里找出睡衣换上。最后悄悄躺到他旁边，看着他睡着的模样。  
“圣祐，让我们从头来过吧”，姜丹尼尔轻声说。  
小心地吻了吻他的额头，抱着他静静陷入睡眠。  
邕圣祐其实在他躺上来的时候醒了，闭着眼睛等待着他想做什么，犹豫着要不要在他贴上来的时候问他做吗。  
虽然之前相互说了狠话，分开了，但又从未停止过做那些过分近距离的事情。所谓的分开了？或者说他们开始过吗，以什么开始的？啊，真郁闷，这不正是姜丹尼尔和自己纠缠的点吗，我们之间算什么，朋友？特别的朋友？soulmate？他哪一个都不满意。垂着头低声说了句“到底是soulmate还是bedmate啊”就闹起了别扭，最后让自己去找更好的人。  
结果最后的之后，谁也没能逃离谁，总是在一些深夜，一些黄昏，一些任意的时间纠缠到一起去。  
他又怎么样呢，他有和别的人见面吗，啊，不想知道。  
为什么不能保持以前那样自在的关系，我们是 性关系亲密的soulmate。  
可他想要恋人，那种蠢兮兮的恋人。而我不想变蠢，这样流泪好蠢，这样烦恼也好蠢。  
姜丹尼尔你把我变蠢了。


End file.
